I'm Famous but I'm me
by JustAnotherKawaiiOtaku
Summary: Tris prior moves to Chicago for her first time in school. What happens when she meets the gang? Will she have to leave the school? What happens if she does? Permanent A/N incase I forget. I do not own the amazing Divergent series. I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

I wake to the most annoying recent human invention. The alarm clock. And finally drag myself out of bed on the third ring. I get ready for my first day of school even though I'm sixteen I've never been to any school. Why you may ask well let me tell you a story. My name is Beatrice Prior but I go by Tris, and my stage name is Six. Yes I have a stage name I am an internationally famous Singer/Songwriter, Soccer player, Dancer, YouTuber Baseball player and Softball player so I have to move around a lot so Tori my manager said that it was best not get to attached to anyone or place because then I would have to leave and it would get really awkward. But that's enough about me (Who a I kidding this is from my P.O.V) I head in to my closet and put on some black track shorts and a t shirt then head down stairs and get my usual breakfast from my chef once I'm finished I leave the plate on the bench and head to the garage and get in my favourite car. A jet black Lamborghini with a white interior but then I think better of it and get out and head to my black Volvo. The drive to school doesn't take very long and during it one of my most recent songs come on:

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

And I find myself singing along when I finally reach school I pull up in the packing lot of the school and walk to the reception keeping my eyes down as I do. I walk in get a map and my timetable from the receptionist it reads:

Beatrice Prior

Locker-6664-code-6-4-6-4-

PE-Coach Max & Eric

Art-Mr. Gus

Break/free period

English-Mr. Black

Math-Ms. Jonson

Science-Ms Matthews

Break/free period

Social Studies-Mr. Rogers

Music-Ms. Reyes

Home

Well this is going to be fun (please note the sarcasm.) As I walk to PE someone walks up behind me.

 **A/N, hey everyone hope you guys liked it this is my first fanfic so please don't be to mean. On a different note the song is actually Demonds by Imagine Dragons. Feel free to PM me ideas so I can improve my writing.**

 **-until next time DivergentStar101 (Zoe) out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I don't own any of the divergent characters although I wish I did (A/N inside an a/n I'm Australian so if someone doesn't understand something let me know)**

 _Previously; Well this is going to be fun (please note the sarcasm.) As I walk to PE someone walks up behind me._

"Hi? Um? Oh yeah sorry I'm Uriah and I was wondering are you new?"

"Hi I'm Tris and yes I am new also do you know where the gym is?"

"Oh I have gym first period too, follow me," Uriah say to me looking happy that we have a class together. I follow him though the crowds as we walk to PE. This is going to be fun. I think to myself and hoping that we aren't doing soccer, softball or baseball. But of course luck isn't with me because when I walk in I see the soccer nets set up I also see some boys acting like they are so special because they think they can play they soccer. I mentally snort. I don't pay attention until my name is called to be kick I walk up confidently while all the boy snicker at my confidence. I get the ball and kick it straight though the goalkeepers legs before he even had time to reliasis I was ready to kick. Now that that goalkeeper is out it my job to take their place. I walk to the goals while a stuck up looking boy takes his place to kick. He does kick and I decide to let him think he got it past me but then I look up like I wasn't paying attention to anything and catch the ball before it gets anywhere near me. The rest of gym continues the same someone kicking and me getting them out of the game. By the end of it I'm bored and undefeated but I play professionally so it doesn't really count.

"Hey!" Uriah comes up to me after class and says "where did you learn to do that I mean you looked bored at the end and they were the best in class at soccer last year!" He yells the last bit.

"Easy, I didn't have to pay attention. Not to sound aragent or anything but it was really easy to get them out," is my amazing reply. Good job Tris I think to myself now you've offended him and he was the only one willing to be your friend.

"Ok then but... We are now besties and you are going to use your amazing skills to teach me how to do that!" He yells in my ear.

"Fine, but do you have any other friends or are you alone?"

"I have other friends and by the way,what's your next class?"

"Art. Yours?"

"Twins! Yes! what else do you have?"

"Just give me your timetable,"

"Swapizies! Here," he passes his to me and I pass mine to him. His says

PE-Coach Max & Eric

Art-Mr. Hale **(A/N that is Gus's new last name. Why? Because I said so.)**

Break/free period

English-Mr. Black

Math-Ms. Jonson

Science-Ms Matthews

Break/free period

Music-Ms. Reyes

Social Studies-Mr. Rogers **(A/N I chose a random last name for a website.)**

Home

"Damn so close to matching," he says genuinely upset. "Maybe we can ask and one of us can switch times,"

"Sure but you're asking,"

"Fine but come on we better not be late for art," he states before taking off running. I roll my eye and run after him all the way to art. By the time we get there he's puffed and I'm just standing here awkwardly. Once he recovers he leads me over to a table that is almost full.

"Guys this is Tris and Tris this is the guys. Shauna, Marleen, Christina, Lynn, Zeke my pansycake of a brother, Will and Four," Uriah introduces me pointing to everyone as he says their name I wave and they all say some form of hi back other than Four.

"And why is she here?" Four states and asks at the same time as if he couldn't care less but I see something else in his eye that I can't put a label to.

"Because we're besties and she's teaching me how to play soccer," Uriah says the first part about besties really pitched probably his best girl voice impersonation.

"Are you the amazing girl who beat everyone and got Four out of goalkeeper this morning?" Asks Marleen

"I wouldn't say amazing but yes,"

"Hell yeah! Girl power for the win!" Yells Shauna

"I've known you for about five minutes and you are already my favourite," States Lynn

"Wow thanks people," is all I can say before Uriah interrupts

"It's ok Trissy,"

"Trissy? Really?"

"You call me Uri and I call you Trissy. It's what besties do," he states looking amazed that I didn't already know that. I sit down at their table.

It turns out that the art teacher has a side job at the tattoo parlour and any designs he likes will become available in tattoos. I just sceetch three flying ravens and it turns out he really liked it so I gave him permission to sell it. Then it was break for recess and food so I grab a pork salad and Lynn guilts me into getting a slice of chocolate cake or here it's referred to as Dauntless Cake. It tastes like heaven. And then again Uri and I take off to class where we have an introduction into our writing inquiry. The rest of the day passes in a blur and before I know it I'm at name sitting in my room all my homework finished and bored so I head down to the basement which is basely mine it where I do all my practice for everything and record my videos. Which is what I'm doing right now. I decide to record a gaming video so I log onto Minecraft and recorded a video edit and upload it once it's finished I feel my pocket vibrate it's a text for Uri in a group chat that I'm apparently apart of.

Text conversation

Uri: hey peeps S6X just uploaded a new Minecraft vid

4: watching it right now she is awesome

Shaun: I no right so amazing she's my fav youtuber ever

Lynn: holeheartedly argue sis... She is the best ever and not only your fav

Zeke:finished also I'm buying tickets to one of her Shows for 30/7/15 who up?

Tris: who's S6X?

Uri: someone awesome anyway I'm down if you guys are

Shaun:in

Lynn:down

Marleen:yep

4:you have to ask? No dah

Will: I'm in

Uri:tris?

Tris: Can't I'm busy

Zeke: ok talk at school Seya

No dah I know who S6X **(A/N 6 different channels one for each category Dauntless is Pranks, Candor is for Q &As, Amity is for shoutouts, Erudite is Tutorials and Divergent is for random stuff. My subscribers are called Divergents if they are subscribed to more than one.)** is its me but I don't want to make anyone curious. I decide to make anthor video on how my first day at my new school went. Once that's done I upload it this time my phone go crazy all within one second of each other.

Uri: omg 2 vid 1 day

Lynn: S6X moved schools today

Shaun: no Lynn you are not going to figure wha she is

Marleen:shaunas right

4:shut up I'm trying to sleep

I turn off my phone and decide to get get some sleep.

 **A/N Thanks for all the lovely reviews you people made my day! And because I feel like it here is a shout out to all the lovely people how left a review!**

 **Everlark Prior**

 **Fourtrisudamnsexy**

 **46**

 **hannah**

 **Thanks again**

 **-Zoe**


	3. AN

A/N Sorry people this isn't a chapter I just felt the need to explain this because I have a feeling some people will get confused in the next chapter. Tris was born in Australia and she moved to Chicago with her parents when she was two. She then became famous thanks to her talents in dance and singing and later spread to other things as well *cough*YouTube, Softball, Baseball, Soccer*cough* the reason she didn't attend school is because her life was hectic with all the fame. She finally convinced her parents to let her go to school on her 15 birthday (but it's in mid year and they didn't want her to have to start mid year so) she went after that year was over.

Was that fun to read? Cause it wasn't fun to write. I'll probably update in the next half hour. You people have made me cry because of how happy I was when you liked my writing. Love you all so much. Thanks.

-Zoe


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own Divergent. Ok people let me know I have one other fanfic that I could upload one of them is a set a year after Tris's initiation but isn't like most others it isn't from Tris or Tobias or anyone else who originally in Divergent it's from mine this is how I think a no war situation in Divergent would go down. Also I would be using our actual aptitude results from the online test. So let me know if you want that to be a thing. Anyway on with the story.**

 _Previously; I turn off my phone and decide to get some sleep_

Again I wake to the famous alarm clock and I swear to god one of these days I'm going to smash it with a hammer. I drag myself out of bed and do my morning routine I'm done early so I make another video to upload. I decide to make a hair and makeup tutorial then wear it to school cause who cares really I can just move again. After I've recorded my phone goes off with a beep it's another text

 _4:people I had an amazing idea_

 _Tris: what?_

 _4: we make a YouTube channel_

 _Tris: feel free but I can't take part D:_

 _4: why_

 _Will: yeah why, also four i would love as for everyone else it's a yes we are in a group call and I'm texter_

 _Tris: I already have a YouTube channel_

 _4: really what's it called?_

 _Tris: sorry but you guys all know it. Also S6X is uploading a video right now_

 _4: how would you know?_

As if on que the video finishes uploading and I decide to give them something to think about

 _Tris: you can each ask me one yes or no question at school so I suggest you make a plan_

And with that I hang up my phone go down stairs and get in my car. Tori said I couldn't tell anyone not that they couldn't guess. I hope.

When I finally get to school I am surrounded by all my friends.

"At lunch if you want to be apart of this meet me under that tree and if you don't figure out who I am we will sort out ways for you to start your own channel," that's all I need to say.

The rest of the day passes in a blur of light and before I know it I'm sitting under the tree waiting and eating lunch. One by one my friends arrive.

"Ok now everyone's here let's begin. If you guys have an order first one up if you don't I'll chose'"

Four steps forward, "do you know S6X?"

"Yes,"

Next up is Shauna "is that why you can't come to the show?"

"Yes,"

"Are you relatives?" Asks Will. I don't know how to answer

"Um it's compacated," I state and he nods.

"Are you her?" Its Uriah he of all people figured me out.

I sigh "Yes, yes I am,"

"Omg! Tris how could you not tell us?!" Screeches Chris

"Tori said I wasn't allowed to,"

"Who's Tori?"

"My manager. Also I have presents!"

"Oh gimme gimme gimme!" Yells Uriah.

I sigh a and hand them all tickets them look at them then read they are backstage passes the with I yell..."You people are coming on tour with me the whole thing you have backstage passes and you're going to stay where ever I am also don't worry about your parents Tori took care of that," you may ask why I'm so happy? Cause tour is really lonely. They all scream "also come to mine tonight I'll show you around and we can start up your channel," the rest of the day passes in a blur with lots of running from people bye the time we need to go home it turns out I have to take all the girls to mine cause none of them have cars.

"Ok all the stuffs in the basement but let's wait for the guys to get here," their faces all go pouty but light up as soon as the doorbell rings. I run to answer the door.

"Hey S6X guess who's here! It's your little Divergents," yells Uri. I open my door smiling and shaking my head.

"Hey my little Divergents sup with your life," I say using my sometimes intro. They laugh. "Ok people's to the basement" I yell before turning tail and run down stairs. They follow but stop dead in their tracks as soon as they see my recording studio.

Come on everyone down stairs in my recording studio or you don't get any say in anything!" I yell and they all run down stairs and in to my chill room it really cool and where I like to have my friends,(not that I had any until now.)

"Ok so since you people would be using my studio I was thinking how bout we add a new channel to the chain of Divergent," I state my idea "and it would give me more of a reason to advertise your channel," they all start nodding.

"All we need is a name," say Will

"I was thinking maybe something like S6X's mini Dauntless helpers," yells Uriah

"Well then are there any people willing to argue with Uriah over being called S6X's Mini Dauntless Helpers?" I ask and everyone shakes their heads, "next part of business is do you want me to legally own it or would one of you people like to?" Again they all shake their heads. I walk over to my computer and make a new channel on YouTube called S6X's Dauntless helpers. I am not making my friends my mini dauntless helpers. No. Just no. Then I record a video on my channel introducing everyone and the new channel. After we've done all that I show everyone the basic editing and all that kind stuff that YouTubers need to know. We spend the rest of the night chilling watching tv. Well that is until my parents get home.

"Beatrice Natalie Prior! What is going on here?" My dad yells at me "you have been at school for two days young lady! And you already have 7 people over! Unless you have an amazing explanation your grounded for the next mouth and trust me I know that you are going on tour. If you can't give me an explanation forget it!"

"Dad, dad calm down," I say walking up to him I hug him a and he hugs back "dad we were just hanging out and making videos and setting up their channel," I assure him.

"Ok introduce me," he says smiling at me I gleam back.

"Ok so dad this is the gang, Christina but she likes to be called Chris, Marleen but she likes to be called Mar, Shauna but we call her Shan, Uriah, Will and Four, guys this is my dad," I introduce them all.

"Beatrice and friends dinners on the table,"my father says smiling before walking up the stairs.

"How on earth did you do that? If my dad walked in on us chilling he would go ballistic," Zeke asks.

"Easy," I say shooting them the smile I use to calm my dad down "I know the steps also I'm trust worthy,"

"Teach us everything!" Zeke and Uriah exclaim together.

"Can't but one thing you need is to be on time for anything your parents request so let go to dinner," I say while getting up from my beanbag. As we walk up the stairs I smell my mums lovely home roasted chicken and potatoes.

By the time the dinner is over its 7 o'clock and everyone has to leave.

"Bye my dauntless helpers," I say jokingly.

"Bye my dauntless leader," they all say together before they walk out the door. Once they leave (the girls parents picked them up) walk to the stairs and up to my room before going to bed.

 **A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 2**

 **-4tris FOREVER**

 **-Guest**

 **-Sam**

 **-Fourtrisdamnsexy**

 **-Hannah**

 **Thanks to you guys for making my day amazing it started by splitting wood with dad to see nothing but awesome reviews. Love you all.**

 **-Zoe**


	5. Chapter 3 Four's point of view

**A/N so... I just realised that I called chapter 3 chapter 4. Sorry guys.**

 **I don't own Divergent**

I wake to my alarm from an amazing dream a dream where I could be me and hopefully make money to get out of this hell hole. It's not like my fathers ever home anymore but when he is life is hell. I grab my phone and text everyone.

4:people I had an amazing idea

Tris: what?

4: we make a YouTube channel

Tris: feel free but I can't take part D:

4: why

Will: yeah why, also four i would love as for everyone else it's a yes we are in a group call and I'm texter

Tris: I already have a YouTube channel

4: really what's it called?

Tris: sorry but you guys all know it. Also S6X is uploading a video right now

4: how would you know?

Just then I get a notification on my phone saying S6X has uploaded a new video.

Tris: you can each ask me one yes or no question at school so I suggest you make a plan

I get ready for school think about how on earth Tris could have known that. I come up with nothing other than the possibility that Tris and S6X are friends.

By the time I get to school I instantly check for Tris and see her being crowded by everyone else in the gang I walk up to her and she starts talking

"At lunch if you want to be apart of this meet me under that tree and if you don't figure out who I am we will sort out ways for you to start your own channel," that's all she says it's annoying yet cute that she is so cryptic. _Wait did I just think of someone as cute? I never think that anyone is cute._

Will comes up to me, "sothis morning was really weird and we want to figure that out so you're going to ask the first question and say something along the lines of 'Do you know S6X'" he says before walking over to the gang. I wait until lunch anxiously until finally it arrives. As soon as the bell signalling the end of music goes I walk straight to the tree Tris pointed out. I don't see her and all the others are here for a second I think she stood us up but then I hear her voice.

"Ok now everyone's here let's begin. If you guys have an order first one up if you don't I'll chose'"

I step forward, "do you know S6X?"

"Yes," is her answer

Next up is Shauna "is that why you can't come to the show?"

"Yes,"

"Are you relatives?" Asks Will and Tris looks like she doesn't know how to answer.

"Um it's compacated," She states it more like a question than a statement.

"Are you her?" Its Uriah I suddenly realise everything that is in common between them blonde hair, yesterday was both of their first days of a new school, the eyes, the way she wore her hair in the same style S6X had done a tutorial on how to do. All of this.

She sighs "Yes, yes I am," it was Uriah. He was the one who figured it out. That is something I never thought I would say.

"Omg! Tris how could you not tell us?!" Screeches Chris

"Tori said I wasn't allowed to,"

"Who's Tori?" I interrupt their girl fest.

"My manager. Also I have presents!"

"Oh gimme gimme gimme!" Yells Uriah.

Tris sighs probably at how stupid Uriah is. And hand us each a pice of paper. I eye it suspiciously and read it but I think we were taking too long because Tris yelled

"You people are coming on tour with me the whole thing you have backstage passes and you're going to stay where ever I am also don't worry about your parents Tori took care of that,"

All the girls scream while the boys yell but it still sounds like screaming "also come to mine tonight I'll show you around and we can start up your channel," Tris says before running off.

The day passes in a blur of colour and learning and trying to figure out how Tris keep her secret I get she had to and all but how we are all super fans. The final bell for the day blares though the speaker. As I rush to my car trying to remember the directions that Tris gave me. By the time I get their I see that she lives to houses down from my house. How on earth did I not realise that? I wait out side on the side walk for all the other boys to get here. I see Zeke and Uriah's car pulls up into the drive with Will inside as well.

"Yo Four 'sup?"

"Waiting for you slow pokes," I say and we all laugh while we walk up to the front Uriah knocks.

"Hey S6X guess who's here! It's your little Divergents,"meh yells and I instantly realise why Tris didn't tell us her secret identity. (A/N little did he know that she only told them one.)

"Hey my little Divergents sup with your life," She says in her S6X 'voice' say using her sometimes intro. We all laugh. "Ok people's to the basement" she yells before turning around and running into the house. We venture down the stairs slowly but then when we see it we stop dead in our tracks. The room is huge and it decked out with all sorts of stuff like in one corner there are couches and chairs. In another there is a camera and computer oviestly for doing all her YouTube stuff but then there are other things I cant explain like a microphone and dance floor. I sense the girl being frozen behind us well that is until Tris yells. "Come on everyone down stairs in my recording studio or you don't get any say in anything!" That wake us up and we all charge to where Tris is sitting. "Ok so since you people would be using my studio I was thinking how bout we add a new channel to the chain of Divergent," she state my idea "and it would give me more of a reason to advertise your channel," we all start nodding it make sense.

"All we need is a name," say Will

"I was thinking maybe something like S6X's mini Dauntless helpers," yells Uriah

"Well then are there any people willing to argue with Uriah over being called S6X's Mini Dauntless Helpers?" she ask and we all shakes their heads no one wants to fight Uriah for something as silly as a channel name, "next part of business is do you want me to legally own it or would one of you people like to?" Again we all shake our heads no way I'm getting myself into any kind of legal shit. Tris walks across the room over to her computer probably to make our channel. Don't tell Uriah but I really hope she doesn't make it S6X's _Mini_ Dauntless Helpers I'm happy with S6X's Dauntless Helpers but not S6X's _Mini_ Dauntless Helpers. Then she sets up the camera and records a new video to upload introducing the new channel once she's done with that she drags us over and makes us standing different place while we make the first video for our new channel. By the time all the drama of that is over we just sit and talk.

"Beatrice Natalie Prior! What is going on here?" What I think is her dad yells at her, "you have been at school for two days young lady! And you already have 7 people over! Unless you have an amazing explanation your grounded for the next mouth and trust me I know that you are going on tour. If you can't give me an explanation forget it!"

"Dad, dad calm down," she say walking up to him I hug him a and he hugs back "dad we were just hanging out and making videos and setting up their channel," she mutters assurance him.

"Ok introduce me," he says smiling at her while she gleams back.

"Ok so dad this is the gang, Christina but she likes to be called Chris, Marleen but she likes to be called Mar, Shauna but we call her Shan, Uriah, Will and Four, guys this is my dad," she introduces all of us.

"Beatrice and friends dinners on the table," he says walking back up the stairs. While I just sit there in wonder of how she could calm her father down that fast?

"How on earth did you do that? If my dad walked in on us chilling he would go ballistic," Zeke asks putting a voice to my wondering awe.

"Easy," she say shooting is a smile that I immediately trust, "I know the steps also I'm trust worthy,"

"Teach us everything!" Zeke and Uriah exclaim together.

"Can't but one thing you need is to be on time for anything your parents request so let go to dinner," she say while getting up from the beanbag she was sitting in. As we walk up the stairs I smell something amazing.

At seven o'clock we are all finished with dinner and have to leave as we reach the door Tris says.

"Bye my Dauntless Helpers," we all look at each other telepathically communicating.

"Bye my Dauntless Leader," we all say before walking out the door. I head to my car and home lucky Marcus isn't home or I would have to go to hell and back for being home at this time of night. I head to my room and collapse onto my bed fully dressed.

 **A/N you people have no idea how tedious that was to write but it was fun so I think I might do a few more in Fours point of view if you guys liked it. Thanks to all the people who left reviews on the chapter four.**

 **-Hannah**

 **-Fourtrisdamnsexy (this one was your idea I hope it lived up to your expectations)**

 **-Sam**

 **-Everlark Prior**

 **Love you all so much I'm so happy you like my writing. You people are amazing.**

 **-Zoe**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N. Do not under any circumstances own Divergent Veronica Roth does and with that in mind let's move on with the story.**

I wake yet again with thoughts of smashing my alarm clock with a hammer I hit the snooze button and go back to sleep.

"Beatrice get up now!" My father shakes my shoulder.

"But I don't wanna!" I wine.

"Do you realise the date?" Dad asks. Date why would I need to know the date? Oh it the Date I have been waiting for the first day of tour. Good job Tris you gave the others tickets and you forgot about the tour. I jolt up to see all my friends standing in my room.

"Oops," I say look down and blushing. I get out of bed glad that I sleep fully dressed and walk to my walk-in-robe and change into new clothes black skinny jeans with a black crop top that has sliver sequins with some black converse. I also grab some money from one of my secret stashes before walking out.

"Come on people's let us go on tour!" I yell and they all laugh we walk down stairs and get in the private bus that we are taking to the airport. We sing or should I say scream the lyrics until one of my Six songs come on **(A/N lemme just clear this up the gang only know about the YouTube part of Tris's Fame not anything else in the S6X videos Tris doesn't mention a name other than the channel names.)** I don't sing it because everyone else sings it and know the lyrics off by heart so I would sound a lot like Six. What luck I have to have friends that are super fans of everything I want to keep secret. And then the next song is another by Six and I can't help but hum along

I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human

We arrive at the airport with our ears ringing from the shouting we did. By the time we get though all the checks that the security need to do we are bored out of our brains we all sit together on the floor.

"So what you guys want to do?" Four asks.

"We could play candor or dauntless,"

"Wait sorry excuse me why is there a game using my channel names?" I ask slightly peed off.

"Oh yeah forgot that you've never been to one of our party's anyway it's truth or dare, candor being truth and dauntless beind dare only if you don't do a dare or say a truth you need to take off one item of clothing,"

"Ok I get it now only I have one question. Where did the take off one item of clothing get its inspiration?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Oh um that who was it again? Oh yes Zeke my dear brother you came up with it so you can explain it," Uri pegs the blame on his brother.

"Well um you see you may or may not have been my celebrity crush," Zeke says reluctantly. Uhoh I know where this is going, "and yeah it's kind of based around how much I wanted to see you undress, but we were drunk when we decided that it just kind of stuck," he finishes. Wow zero awkwardness their Zeke. I'm about to say something but I'm cut off.

"S6X your seats are ready for you please come up," I get up and walk to the desk where my name was called. We go though more rudimentary checks we finally get to board the plane I sit between Four and Uriah. It's an approximately 21 hour and 51 minute flight to Australia. I always start my tours in Australia because I have a connection with it. I zone out and listen to music. You may call me weird but I don't mind sitting still for long periods of time. I fall asleep listening to a song I wrote that hasn't been released on iTunes yet.

 **A/N some of you may be wondering how my update schedule works. So here it is I update when I feel like it and I feel motivated. The updates will slow down later this week because of holiday homework and then next week school starts again. The song featured is human by Christina Perri.**

 **-Everlark Prior**

 **-Fourtrisdamnsexy**

 **Thanks for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Also I am intending to do this chapter in Four's POV. Thank you all for for reading. Love ya.**

-Zoe


	7. Explaination to the people! (AN)

A/N to Dauntlesspriodigy46

She at on tour because it was already booked into the agenda.

Tori made arrangements to have them do some work on the tour so they could go on tour

When she's Six she wears a wig and makeup

Sorry guys I didn't really explain before if I make any other stupid mistakes let me know cause I thought I had included this in previous chapters but now looking though I see I didn't sorry.

Thanks to Dauntlesspriodigy46 for pointing this out to me.

Love ya all.

-Zoe


	8. Chapter 4 Four's POV

A/N I don't own divergent all right go to Veronica Roth.

I wake up at 4:46am four minutes before my alarm clock is soppsted to wake me up. I get up and dress in something that is comfortable to wear on an airplane I grab a protein bar and head out the door to Tris's house it's only two houses down so I just walk. I walk up to the door and knock. A boy about Tris's age opens the door.

"Hi I'm Caleb, Beatrice's older brother," he introduces himself

"I'm Four, where's Tris?"

"Probably sleeping everyone else is in her room,"

"Ok thanks," I say before walking up the stairs and though an open door to see the gang all standing there.

"Hey what's happening and where's Tris?" I ask

"Well we all want to go on tour hence the reason we are all here and Tris is over there," Will points in the direction of the bed.

"Really she's still sleeping?"

"Yeah Mr. Prior is going to wake her up," Will states just as Mr. Prior walks in. He wastes no time talk he just walks up to his daughter shoulder.

"Beatrice get up now!" He yells shaking her shoulder.

"But I don't wanna!" She wines like a five year old.

"Do you realise the date?" He asks slowly as if talking to a five year old. Suddenly she jolts up.

"Oops," she says before darting into her walk-in-robe. When she emerges I am blown away by how simple she is dressed.

Like this isn't the best day of my life she's wearing a black crop top doted with silver sequins and black skinny jeans and her blonde hair just falls to her mid waist in her beautiful waves. I did not just think that. _God Four what is she doing to you? You just met her for gods sake!_

"Come on people's let us go on tour!" Tris yells and we all laugh as we race down the steps and get on the bus that will take us to the airport. I have to say I'm not looking forward to flying hundreds of kilometres above the earth. But I am not going to let a stupid fear of heights stop me going on tour with my friends. The radio comes on and it's relatively quiet only one of us singing that's until a Six song comes on then we all start screaming the lyrics I see Tris shut her mouth and stop singing which is surprising since she was sing quietly to every song that came on the next song comes on and it's another Six song and this one Tris hums to proving that she knows at least some Six songs.

By the time we get to the airport I'm feeling claustrophobic even though the bus is quite large. As we go though security I notice that Tris is looking bored and I suddenly wonder how many times she has done this I mean this is only her second tour as far as I know but the way she seems completely comfortable suggests she's done this more than once. I'll have to ask her about that sometime. Once we've gone though all the security measures we sit in the gate waiting for the plane to be ready for boarding.

"So what you guys want to do?" I asks trying not to think that I'm about the go flying though the sky inside a cramped tube of metal.

"We could play candor or dauntless," Uriah suggests.

"Wait, sorry, excuse me why is there a game using my channel names?" Tris ask sounds slightly peed off.

"Oh yeah forgot that you've never been to one of our party's anyway it's truth or dare, candor being truth and dauntless beind dare only if you don't do a dare or say a truth you need to take off one item of clothing,"

"Ok I get it now only I have one question. Where did the take off one item of clothing get its inspiration?" She ask raising her eyebrows. I have to fight so hard not to burst out laughing this isn't going to go down to well.

"Oh um that who was it again? Oh yes Zeke my dear brother you came up with it so you can explain it," Uri pegs the blame on his brother.

"Well um you see you may or may not have been my celebrity crush," Zeke says reluctantly. She looks like she knows where this is going after all she deals with lots of perverted comments, "and yeah it's kind of based around how much I wanted to see you undress, but we were drunk when we decided that it just kind of stuck," he finishes. _Wow real smooth their Zekey bear you just had to word it like that, she's our friend not an item._ She looks like she wants to say more but is cut off.

"S6X your seats are ready for you please come up," our group seat name is called. Tris stands and we all follow suite as we board the plane I realise that the others have all ready made a seating plan so I'm sitting on the edge of the centre row next to Tris she puts in her earbuds and I try not to panic as we take off about half an hour into the flight Tris falls asleep on my shoulder and I find myself comforted by the contact. _I think I'm falling for this girl. Falling hard. Or I think I've already fallen._

 **A/N I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter and that made me really hesitant to upload this chapter thank you to dauntlesspriodigy46 for reviewing. If I get the motivation back you can expect another chapter today. Love ya all.**

 **-Zoe**


	9. Chapter 5

**A/N I do not and let face it never will own divergent. Veronica Roth does**.

Someone pokes my cheek waking me up I immediately wake up realising where and when I fell asleep I look over and see that I had rested my head on Four's shoulder. I blush crimson.

"Sorry," is all I can think to say.

"It's fine but foods here,"

"What we're the options?"

"None they just gave us a plate of food with your name on it, mind telling me what that's about?" He asks.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you guys I'm can't eat some foods but when I try and fill them out online it will never say there a foods so I pack my own food and give it to them,"

"Ok then now do you mind telling me what foods they are?"

"I can't be stuffed I'll tell you people's latter," I say waving it off with my tone of voice. I eat my food and trade some with Four because I like the main meals the serve on airplanes. Don't ask how or why but I do.

 **First official page break of the fanfic!**

I look behind me to make sure everyone is following me in to the taxi and see that everyone has stopped at different places.

"If you guys want to stay here feel free but I'm going on tour!" I yell and they all come rushing over. We all get in and I tell the taxi driver the name of the motel. The drive is full of buzzed silence I'm pretty sure the others are more excited for the tour than I am. Wow guys. Just wow. I use the car ride to explain to everyone how the tour's going to work and by the time we arrive everyone (hopefully) understands that at any time I can call them out on stage to be an assistant.

"Ok everyone partner up with some your ok to share with," I say.

"I'm with Shauna!" Zeke yells at the same time Shauna yells that she's with him.

"I'm with Will!" Chris yells and Will nods.

"I'm with Mar!" Yells Uri and Mar nods.

"Looks like I'm with you," Four says smirking.

"Looks like it," everyone go to a room and stay there for five minutes, while you find your keys which I have generously hidden," everyone darts off to a room while I stand there smiling. I motion for Four to follow me to the elevator. I mange to wait for the doors to close before I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Oh nothing just that their never going to find their keys where I hid them!" I say in between fits of laughter.

"I wouldn't be sure of that, once I tried to hid Zeke's keys from him and he found them. I hid them under some floorboards and he still found them,"

"I hid the keys better than that,"

"Wait how?" He asks and in answer I hold up all eight key cards.

"Wow that's smart,"

"So we have about an hour before they start to suspect anything so what do you want to do?" I say as we walk out of the elevators.

"How about we head to the pool and play 20 questions?"

"I'm down let's go!" We head to the pool deck and sit down.

"Ok, I'll go first, favourite colour? Mines black," Four asks.

"Same. Favourite time of say? Mines night,"

"Twilight. What's your favourite book? Mines The Hunger Games,"

"I have two. The Twilight saga and THG. What's your favourite kids show? Mines Paw Patrol,"

"Mines Dora. What's your favourite song? Mines Demons by Six," He says (actually by Imagine Dragons)

Without thinking I say, "Human by Six," (actually by Christina Perri but I instantly regret it because I've shown that I know who Six is, "and what's your favourite food? Mines an Australian food called lamington I have to make sure to force you all to eat one while we are here,"

"Mines is cake. More specifically chocolate-" he's about to continue but is cut off.

"Tris!" Screeches Uriah.

"What so you want?" I ask really annoyed.

"No one could find the key cards! help! Please!"

"Nope but take everyone to the ice cream parlour and I'll get the cards,"

"Why can't you get them while we're there?"

"Cause my dear Uri that would give away my hiding place," I say while smiling kindly.

"Ok fine. GANG LETS GO TO THE ICE CREAM PARLOUR!" He yells before taking off running. I drag Four to the nearest elevator and give him Four of the key cards and telling him to put them under the pillow of each room we go and finish just as everyone barges into the hallway.

"Everyone I have moved them they are under your pillows," I say and they all take off to get their key cards while I head back to my and Four's room. He try's to follow but I push him out.

"I have to get ready. GIRLS GET HERE NOW!" I say

"What you need Tris?" Chris asks

"All the girls,"

"Ok," she says before rushing off. While I'm waiting I get changed into the clothes I'm wearing to the show. A black and silver flowy dress that goes to my knees. There's a knock at the door and I see all the girls standing there.

"Ok people don't go over the top but you people are doing my makeup now if you go over the top I will never let you do my makeup ever again. Ok?"

"Yes Tris we're going to make you look amazing," Mar states.

-Page-break-

After they have done many things to my face with tools I can't even name I am finally alowed to look in the mirror. I take a quick peek at the mirror and am blown away. This girl can't be me. Her eyes stand out give her face a nice centre and she in general just stands out. Get get out of the seat tell the others to get dressed and ready in their own rooms before going out into the corridor where all the boys were waiting. I swear as soon as they see me their eyes pop out of their heads. It's kind of funny actually.

 **A/N sorry if they make up description killed you people I don't know how to use makeup terms. Any way thanks to those people who reviewed last chapter**

 **-Ortiz**

 **-Everlark Prior**

 **-Sam loves eaton**

 **To TT46 just give it a go. Channel your inner Dauntless and try.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed my fanfic. I just fell the need to say if you like drama continue reading. Drama coming soon. I'm not going to tell you in what shape or form but there will be. Cliffy A/N much. Yes. Thanks for reading.**

 **Love you all.**

 **-Zoe**


	10. Chapter 6

A/N I don't own divergent. But Veronica Roth does.

"Come on guys get ready we leave in ten!" I yell to everyone. I'm glad we got a corridor all to our sleeves or we would have been kicked out ten times over because of noise complaints. I stand in the corridor watching everyone dart in and out of rooms getting ready for the concert.

"So how is my bestie?" Asks Uri walking up to me and I giggle remembering that day. _No dah Tris it was like last week._ And everything that's happened since.

"Not so bad. Yourself?"

"Pretty good. Any way do I get to come on stage tonight?"

"Maybe I haven't decided,"

"What! Why! How!"

"I'm living in the moment!"

"No that's the worst idea ever you need to plan it so I get more stage time than everyone else!"

"And that my friend is why you're not me. IS EVERYONE READY TO GO CAUSE I'M LEAVING!" I yell out down the corridor. And 7 heads pop out of the doorways and run down to where I'm standing. We go down the elevator chatting idly about random topics. I'm pretty sure at some stage it's who can sing the pink fluffy unicorn song fastest.

When we arrive at the Rod Laver Arena (because that's the only place I know they do concerts in Australia.) I get taken into makeup for final touches to everything I'm wearing.

"Okay as promised to my friends," I say into the mic "could you all come up?" I asks/declare and one by one they all walk out sheepishly. I can't blame them it can be daunting to come onto a stage and be watch by hundreds of people, "these are my Dauntless helpers, Chris, Uri, Shaun, Four, Zeke, Will and one person couldn't come on tour with us but we all wish you could be here Lynn!" I yell before walking off stage that right there is the end of a two hour long show.

"Ok people in celebration of what just happened let's play Candor or Dauntless!" Uri yells

"Everyone five minutes to get changed out of what you wore to the show cause this is hella uncomfortable," I state and ignore the protests from all the boys. I go into my room and put on some black skin-tight leggings, shorts and track pants, crop top, singlet and a T-shirt. Before walking out into the corridor.

"Uri cause your my bestie you can go first," I say to the circle of people.

"Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay. Four Candor or Dauntless!" Uri practically yells.

"Dauntless," Four replies seem really quite because of the noise that just came out of Uri's mouth.

"I dare you to...

 **A/N was I just evil? I think so. But help I can't think or any truth or dares so this is where you guys can help me out. Please. If you guys give me an idea than I will give you credit. Any who let move on to those lucky people who left a review before I wrote this chapter.**

 **-Everlark Prior**

 **-RCC246: thanks for the conservative criticism you're the first one to give me any and don't worry there will hopefully be FourTris in the next chapter.**

 **Love you all**

 **-Zoe**


	11. Chapter 7

**I don't own Divergent but Veronica Roth does. (Who for the sake of you people knowing I'm not sure how I feel about. Like I mean she killed all my favourite characters -but Tobias- But still. The point is clear.**

"I dare you to Dress up like a unicorn before going skipping down the corridor while screaming the pink fluffy unicorn song until something comes out of their room, then you have to convince them that up you are from unicorn island and you got kicked out because you kissed a human, then the girl you chose from our group here has to come running to the corridor begging to have your unicorn baby's, and just for show you have to make out until the person has had enough, but not only that you need to make it look like it's going to become something more than just making out. Do you know what I mean?" I had know idea,that my bestie was so evil. Not only is this a dare for Four but it's also a dare for a girl. _Please don't be me._ But then something acres to me. It will most likely be me every else is dating. I mean I would like it if I got to make out with Four. But I'm not going to throw myself at him that is just plain weird.

"Dare expected, where's the unicorn costume?" Four cuts off my thoughts.

"I'll go get it," Uri says

"Wait you people brought a unicorn costume on my tour?" I ask

"No dah dude," he says as if it's common sense before disappearing. And minutes later come out holding none other than a pink unicorn onesie. Four grabs the onesie before going into our room to he emerges I have to say he does look good. Even in a onesie meant for girls.

"Because all of the boys will bite my head off if I choose their girlfriend I choose Tris. But I also get to embarrass her," this is actually happening. I don't know how I feel about this really I mean am I really happy to get to kiss him or really annoyed that I have to do this? Can I choose both? We all get off the floor and walk to the elevator. Uri presses a random floor and when we arrive we all get out of the elevator and hide while Four starts running up and down the corridor.

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON-" he's about to continue but is interrupted by a door being flung open. He rushes over to where the 40 year old man stands in pyjama pants and Brisbane Lions tshirt (it a Australian football team)

"Help me I need your help the portal won't open,"

"Ok kid before I help you what are you doing?"

"Oh yes that, well you see I'm a unicorn and I live on unicorn island well the reason I don't anymore is because I kissed a human and the magical unicorn council kicked me out but you see I love the girl I kissed and don't want to leave her but can't stay here or I will starve," Four says dramatically and Uri no joke shoves me out of my hiding spot.

"Four? Four? Four? Four! There you are. I love you and want to have your unicorn baby's!" I yell before smashing my lips to his. We make it look hungry and rushed but it's actually slow and sweet. It sends tingling all though out my body where ever our lips meet. Before long I hear the door shutting and we break apart. And walk back to the elevator with our friends to play more Candor or Dauntless.

"Ok so after I did that. By the way Tris you are an amazing kisser," I blush bright crimson, "Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um Candor?" I say but it sounds like a question.

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Um well I'm scared of crows, being kidnapped, drowning, killing my family, being burnt alive, loss of control and intimacy," I say to myself. Then louder, "is this most embarrassing or worst fear?" I ask preying it biggest.

"let's say biggest," he says.

"Those I love/my family being killed and me being responsible," I say and look around I see some of them nodding and some of them looking at me like I'm strange. I guess I also have a fear of people figuring my secret identity but it not the kind of fear they meant.

"So is it my turn?" I ask

"Yeah," Zeke replies.

"So um Will Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless,"

"Um let Chris put makeup on you and leave it on for the rest of the night," I say and he looks terrified. He nods and Chris grabs his hand and drags him out of the room. I Chris sounds really annoyed. Probably that Will is saying no to some form of makeup. But I'm just glad that it's not me. After about ten minutes they emerge again. Will is wearing bright blue eyeshadow with hot pink lipstick. Wow Chris went full out. I wonder what she did to make him let her curl his eyelashes. I know how he feels

-Page Break-

We are still playing Candor or Dauntless. Will has lost a shirt, Chris has lost a jacket, Shauna is now in her tank top and leggings, Mar is the same as Shauna, Four is shirtless, I lost my Shirt, and Zeke and Uri are still fully clothed. We decide that that's enough for one night before heading back to our rooms.

 **A/N first of all if you haven't seen my new fanfic go cheek it out (Is Love Real?). Sorry if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations but I feel horrible right now and am having trouble concentrating on writing. Did you guys like the FourTris moment? I know it's what everyone wants but I am really considering just keeping them friends for now. I takes to much brain power to figure out how to get them into a relationship. But don't worry that only applies to while I can't consternate. FourTris is vital to the plot line. Updates will be a little less frequent (because of prison *cough* school *cough*). Any way fun fact about me: I'm in grade six. Thank you to**

 **-RCC246 (who I used the worst fear truth)**

 **-Everlark Prior**

 **For reviewing. As for the rest of you I'm disappointed (jokes). But really if you like the story review and let me know?**

 **Love ya all.**

 **-Zoe**


	12. Chapter 8

I don't own Divergent!

Chapter 8

"Tris come on we're home now. Ugh Tris wake up. I swear I will poke you! Fine you left me no choice!" The voice of none other than Four wakes me and as soon as his finger goes near my face I bite him. "Ouch! Tris! Really?!"

"Yeah, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I know he would pick me up but we are on an airplane. Well we landed. But still the point is there. I get up and grab my bag before practically running off the plane. This will be the first time in months I have seen my family. After running out of the plane (falling a lot) I see my brother standing with his friends along with my parents. I feel my face fall. Caleb is here. In the same room as me. But worse with his friends.

-flashback-

"You know Bea you're never gonna get that channel to be popular or even anything you do. You're just going to fail and have consternated too much on all this stuff that you're going to fail in life," Caleb said. And worse all his friends had laughed.

-flashback over-

I guess I should thank him. It's that kind of comment that drove me to work harder. But it doesn't mean he has the right to be here. He's probably just using me to get popular and that's about it.

"Good job Bea!" Caleb exclaims.

"Leave," I almost scream at him.

"Why Bea?"

"Hm, let's see, you didn't believe in me, you don't care about me, when I was six you threatened me with a knife, you repeatedly told me that all my dreams were useless and that I didn't have any talents, and they are only a few examples. So I believe I have full reason to not want you near me," I say levelly. Out of the corner of my eye I see all my friends shooting each other looks, and I understand why.

"But Bea I was only trying to motivate you to work harder,"

"Yeah totes, by putting a knife to my throat and telling me to go kill myself. In what universe is that motivation?"

"Look Bea I'm sorry,"

"Well you should have thought about that before you messed my life up!"

"Bea..."

"No, just no. Don't even call me that, that is for my family and loved ones to call me," I can tell that hurt him, but what he did for years hurt me.

"But..."

"Just leave me alone, your not Caleb anymore, your just a cold hearted bully," he walks away his friends trailing behind him. I walk up to my parents and hug them tightly before going to my friends.

"Hey... Yeah... Sorry 'bout that," I say.

"Ok girl, one question,what the flip was that?!" Chris practically yells at me. Even though I know she want a serious answer my only reply is...

"My nightmares," that's the only conversation we have before everyone's parents come up to see their children. One thing I notice is Four standing off to the side on his own so I go up to him and grab his hand. Sending sparks up my arm, might I add. And drag him to my parents, because we're taking him back to his place. Over the past months I have definitely developed feelings for him. But who would want to date me? I'm short, skinny, dull haired and eyed, and not to mention look like I have never hit puberty and am afraid of intimacy. I mean look at me!

-Page Break, Because Life-

We pull up at Four's house and I insist on walking him in. Finally when he gives up the argument we walk up toward the house. And I swear that as we get closer I can smell the sent of stale alcohol. The nearer we get the more pungent the smell is and before long I feel like running away and barfing as we get closer still I realise that Four is standing stiff and awkward by the door as if there is a demon breathing down the back of his neck.

A/N sorry people I'm not dead I've started reading TMI (The Moral Instruments) which I am in love with. So much love! I would definitely recommend it to everyone! Anyway I will try to update more frequently. Let's say that if I get three reviews I'll update later tonight.

Love ya!

-Zoe


	13. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **A/N. A lot of people were wondering why I made Caleb mean so I'll explain it. I really don't like Caleb at all, and I'm not good at mushy sibling stuff. The reason Cable tried to kill Tris was extreme sibling rivalry. (Did you guys know when I was six my brother tried to strangle me with a bow tie?) I don't own Divergent and all those words. Also I'm so sorry guy I said I would update a couple of days ago but I fell asleep and forgot. Am I the only one np who forgets what they were doing before they fell asleep when they wake up? Oops so please don't kill me I'll make it up to you. Ok? Thank-you.**

"Tris leave!" Four hisses under his breath as we here footsteps approaching the door.

"Why?" I ask innocently. I need to know what on earth makes Four look like that.

"Because, can you not just leave?"

"No, I can't," I say just as the door opens revealing an man, about mid 40s wearing a grey suit.

"Hello, goodbye," he says sending a point look at me.

"Goodbye," I mumble before heading back to my car.

-I tore the page! Ahhhhhhhhh!-

A beep from beside my bed wakes me from a dream about Four and that man who I believe is his father **(A/N I originally wrote farter)** another beep I look over to see the screen of my phone lit up. I grab it and look at the time 1:34 ugh. Another beep and this time I cheek my texts

Four: Hey Tris could u plz come here

Four:Tris? Sorry if I woke u but I need help

Four:PlZ Tris

Tris:Y do you need help ?

Four:can't tell you but I do

Tris:On my way This better be good

I rush to get up and out of my bed. I poke my head out my door and see lights on down the hall. Oh yeah. Caleb's staying with us. I head back into my room careful not to wake anyone and head over to the window. I look down to the ground. It's only a few meters drop, I carefully open the window wincing at ever creak and squeak it made, I put my legs outside the window and shiver. I'm only wearing leggings and a pj shirt, after all. I let myself fall through the air, it's an amazing feeling like your completely free to do whatever you feel like and no one can stop you from doing it. I hit the ground with a soft thump before taking in all the pain and running off down the road toward Four's house. I arrive soon after I left my house and as I do I look for where Four is. I mean can he seriously think I'm going to his front door and knocking at midnight? Not to mention that I don't trust his father at all, there's something wrong about him but I can't quite put my finger on it. I'm about to turn away when I see a dash of light, like someone nocking a curtain coming from an upstair widow, so I walk around the house to were the window is and decide to scale the wall. Once I'm up the wall I nock on the window and wait for about five seconds before it opens. I slide in before realising that Four is stilling behind me.

"So... Why'd you call me here at midnight?"

"Just please go get my first aid kit. I would get it but it's down in the bottom draw and I can't."

I decide not to question this. If Four of all people would call someone in the middle of the night there has to be a reason. I walk to the door he pointed to and go through. It leads to a small bathroom with white walls and black tiles. Remembering what my task at hand is I go over to a dark grey set of and kneel in front of it, inside their are various items so it takes a while for me to find the first aid kit but once I do I go back to Four's room.

"So Four why do you need me in the middle of the night?"

"Before I tell you, you need to promise not to tell anyone, you'll do that for me right?"

"Yes Four I promise," I say solemnly.

"Ok I think it would be easier to just show you," and with that he bites his lip and turns around.

My eyes see his shirt and I ca tell something's definitely wrong. It's shredded in some places and full on coated with blood.

 **A/N so guys what do you thinks happening? And do you think that I'm really evil enough to stop now? Well your lucky that I don't want to =D.**

"F-f-Four what happened?" I asks obviously regarding his back.

"Well long story short my father,"

"Come on I need to get you cleaned up,"

"No I can all I needed was you to get the first aid kit,"

"Four," I start slowly, "I will not leave until you let me clean your back,"

"Fine Tris, but one thing well more like question. How are you so stubborn"

"Born and raised, Four, Born and raised. Now come on lay down and let me look after your back.

-Page Break-

After about an hour of cleaning Fours wounds we sit cross legged on his bed (Don't ask why I'm still here cause I don't know.)

"So..." Four once again tries to start conversation.

"Um," I breathe out in a puff.

"I just realised that you aren't doing what I thought you or any other person would do when I told them."

"Really? What's that?"

"I don't know. Look at me like I'm a kicked puppy or I'm weak or something else like that."

"Four you're not weak your strong for putting up with this for so long, and anyone who says otherwise are the cowards,"

"But..." I don't even bother listening to what he has to say. Instead I silence him with a kiss.

 **A/N so, so, so, so, so, so unbelievably sorry for the late update. But the question is did I make it up to you guys with FourTris? Anyway you guys have no idea how sorry I am. Also I will be fixing all the updates in did that said the coding, it is really annoying but moving on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter also if you have any ideas or comments for what you want put into the storyline let me know and I will take into to account.**

 **As always, love ya all.**

 **-Zoe**


	14. Chapter 10

I don't own divergent

Chapter 10

We break apart after about a minute of kissing, I try and think of a remarkable, remark, but he beats me to it.

"Got to say Tris, you kiss so much better when it isn't a part of a dare,"

"Yeah, yeah have something to tell you," I say looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah Tris? What is it?"

"Actually, you know what never mind," I say he's obviously disappointed that I didn't tell him but I can't think of how. _Yeah you know how I'm your favourite YouTuber? Yeah well I'm also one of your favourite singers and most likely everything else_. Yeah Tris that wouldn't be awkward at all.

-Page Break (I know that I'm evil you all miss out on FourTris stuff)-

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Tori- Tris I need you to come down to the studio now

Tris- Why?

Tori- Just come

Tris-OMW be there in five minutes.

I run out of my room, down the hall, and to the garage, screwing everything I quickly rush to my black Lamborghini and drive to the office.

"Six," I say to them receptionist who then leads me to Tori's office.

"Hi Tris, please take a seat we need to talk," she says and I am immediately terrified of what she wants to talk about, but I still take the seat, "Tris are you aware of my policy?"

"Yes Tori but what about it?"

"It states that I only give rising stars a lift off unless they are absolutely amazing, but I won't kick anyone out until someone promising comes in, now Tris as you have been here longest and your career is farther along then everyone else's your going to have to leave," she says and my eyes well up with tears, sure I will be able to get another agent/manager but Tori was like a second mum to me.

"Ok," I say but you can barely tell because I'm almost full out sobbing.

"Tris, Tris, look at me, you brought so much to the company and we will miss you but I have to give everyone a chance at fame, look his stage name will be Ceithre, Tris will miss you," is all she managed to say before I toke of running down the halls and out of the office all together, with one word, one name, one ending, on my mind.

Ceithre

A/N so guys, I'm sorry for the short chapter, review letting me know who you all think Ceithre is. Anyway I'm getting a new tablet for my birthday, and best of all it's going to have a keyboard so I don't kneed to write with a screen. None of you will get this but still, good luck or break a leg )or what ever it is you say) at Nationals Lani! Just incase I don't update before you leave.

Love you all, stay Divergent

-Zoe


	15. Chapter 11

**So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in what felt like forever to me but I was kinda busy with my birthday and lead roles for our school performance, this is just a short filler chapter that had a few POV switches any input would be greatly appreciated because this is starting to get to the end of what I had planned.**

 **I don't own Divergent**

Chapter 11

Uriah's P0V, bet you guys didn't see that one coming.

Tris has been really down in the dumps lately, and as her bestie, I, Uriah Peared, make it my responsibility to cheer, my bestie, Tris Prior, up.

"Hey Tris was up?" I hear Four ask while I'm approaching them.

"Nothing," Tris grumbles into her muffin.

"Hey Guys!" I yell to them even though there standing right in front of me.

"Hey Uriah." Tris says poking at her ear smiling the tiniest bit.

"So are you here for any other reason that to deafen us?" Four asks.

"Just checking up on my bestie," I say as girly as possible, so Tris can you please tell us what's wrong?"

"No, not now, not ever," she mumbles the last part but I still hear it.

-Time Warp Through The Magical Unicorns Portal-2 months latter- Tris POV

"Last time guys, I am not going to Ceithre's concert!" I yell at everyone.

"Why Tris, do you care so much it's a stupid concert," Zeke persists to get me to come.

"You know what? I'm going to sleep, have fun," and with that I depart and head back to my room.

UNKNOWN AKA CEITHRE POV

I felt sad so sad when Tris screamed about not coming to my concert, I wish she could have come because I wish I could spend more time with her. I know that's what everyone wants, for her to want to come out of her room and do stuff with us. I do feel really bad for ending Six's career with Tori as well but I don't know Six so Tris is my priority.

 **So who do you guys think Ceithre is? It's narrowed down to 8 people review who you think it is and if you get it I'll give you a shout out when I announce it to everyone. And Lani got fourth in Nationals so congrats dude. Other than that love you all.**

 **-Zoe**


	16. Chapter 12

**I don't own Divergent**

 **Also just to clear up any confusion its the school holidays and the gang is staying at Tris's house.**

Chapter 12

"Tris! Let- in- murder," is all I hear of whatever someone is trying to communicate through my door. I sigh getting out of my cocoon of blankets and opening the blinds before opening the door to see none other than a slightly frazzled Christina.

"What do you want from me?" I ask trying to be light and care free like I used to, but I just can't it's just way to hard.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're locking yourself in your room for hours on end and why we all hear you sobbing through the walls.

"Fine Chris, Six lost her job because of Ceithre."

"And that concerns you why?"

I take a deep breath,I could lie say something like she's my cousin, but this in Christina here she can the a lie from a truth like I can't tell the difference between dogs and elephants.

"Because Chris, I am Six and she is me." The only way I could describe how she looks is like a unicorn with a rainbow pined to its head, slightly in pain but most shocked that this had happened.

"Wait, what?!" She basically screams, and runs out of my room before returning holding a flat silver item in her hands.

"Chris why do you have my MacBook?"

"Because Trissy we are going to get some dirt on Ceithre!"

-I Skipped You Having To Read Painful Research -

"This is hopeless!" I sigh dropping my head onto the pillow.

"Tris! I found something!"

"Wait, what is it?" I ask and she just points to the screen.

 _The new rising star 'Ceithre' has not told anyone his identity as far as we can tell, but we have figured out approximately where he lives, which we can not disclose for the safety of the star. But he lives around south Chicago and is currently being managed by Tori, who also managed to help our other famous star 'Six' rise to fame. There are some conspiracies about 'Ceithre' kicking Six out of Tori's management._

"Ok so we know that Ceithre lives around Chicago how do we track him down and what's our plan for if we do find him?"

"Simple Tris, we murder him," Chris says sarcastically.

"Chris I have an idea!"

"And what might that idea be?"

"Ceithre doesn't sound like something English, it sounds more Irish or Scottish so try using a translation," I say voicing my idea.

She doesn't respond just searches what I told her to. She clicks the top result. It comes up with a list of numbers in Irish, and guess what Ceithre is. Four! God damn Four! It can't be a coincidence that my boyfriends nickname is Four and then a songwriter magically appears with a name that in English means Four. How could he do this to me?! Well he really didn't know, did he? I mentally argue with myself.

"Tris come on, let's go out into the main room and see the gang, we can figure this out later," Chris tells me and I am not in any state to argue so I let her drag me out of my room.

\- page has been broken.

"Four could you please come with us?" Chris says way to formally to be good. He gets up and follows us as we walk toward my room. Once we are all inside it Chris shuts the door.

"So..." Four says really awkwardly.

"Ah, Four oh Four," Chris says shaking her head, "you see we were fan-girling over Ceithre and Tris had the amazing idea to look up the word Ceithre in Irish, so we did and you will not believe it, Ceithre is Four in Irish, so our question is, are you Ceithre?" Chris finishes her speech quite dramatically.

"I am! So what do you care?!"

I talk I can't help it, "I care because you put me out of a job took my dream come true and twisted it until I didn't want it anymore. Yes I am Six, Six is me, we are one, and if you have a problem you can leave because I'm sick of this, sick of sitting back and going with whatever's happening, so done!" I mumble the last part to myself, but it's true I'm sick of people thinking that because I'm small I'm not capable of hurting them.

 **A/N So guys, hi, all my ideas are on the table. I'm out of ideas so this story is just going to be fluff until I have any ideas, suggestions would be thanked. The lucky winners of the shoutouts are;**

 **-BeBrave and Volunteer**

 **-faith O**

 **Thanks to all of you that reviewed we are up to 55 already! What?! I seriously wasn't expecting that!**

 **Love ya'll**

 **-Zoe**


	17. Chapter 13

I don't own Divergent

Four's POV

I sit on my bed with my head in my hands. _The the flipped out hell did I do the to Tris?!_ I keep asking myself the same questions ever since she kicked me out of the house none of the gang have been answering their phones. I want so bad to take it back, take becoming Ceithre back.

"Bring, bring, bring, bring, bring!" The insistent ringing of the doorbell echoes through my head causing me to almost scream out loud. Can't a guy and his grief be left alone? Sighing I get off my bed and head toward the door.

"FOUR I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I hear the voice of none other but Zeke.

"I'ma coming!" I scream back. I open the door and see a panicked looking gang.

"Guys? What's wrong?"

"Tris," they all is in unison.

"Wait what about Tris?!" I swear to god if she did something to herself because of me, I will kill her.

"She's gone," says will who holds a sobbing Chris in his arms.

 **A/N Sorry for the disappearance I've had this chapter for a few days but just never got around to posting it so, here you all go.**

 **If you haven't figured it out I am** **attempting** **to update every second day.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I have to go to, to party's today, one of which is mine! My party is a costume party and guess who I'm dressing up as?**

 **Tris, and Lani's gonna be Christina.**

 **(The party was awesome!)**

 **Love ya**

 **-Zoe :D**


	18. Chapter 14

Ello I do not own Divergent or the characters.

"What do you mean gone?!" I basically scream at them.

"What do you think Four?! Gone, vanished, disappeared. Do you want me to get you a thesaurus so you can look up more synonyms of go gone?" Christina replies snappily through tears that are now fast pasted streaming down her face.

(So I can't be bothered with the sadness and panic so)

Tris's POV

Again I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket but I don't bother checking it. It will just be one of my friends worrying, and I just want some time to myself. The train starts moving forward. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, or how long I'll be gone but all I know is I need a break. I allow my eyes to close slowly as the blackness of sleep creeps into my vision.

-Page Break-

I finally decide to cheek my texts, technically I'm breaking my own rule but my friends may need me.

- _Texts_ -

 _Chris- Trissy-poo I'm taking you shopping!_

 _Chris- Tris come down stairs or I'll drag you out of your room with my teeth._

 _Chris- that's it I'm coming up there._

 _Chris- where r u tris?_

 _Chris-tris plz where are you_

 _Chris- Trissy?!_

And they continue along those lines for 1,000,000 more texts **(that's a little over the top but you people get it)** ugh what do I do?

After a few minutes of mental arguments I finally decide to text them.

 _Tris- Hey peps I'm just going on a little holiday, see you all in a couple of days, weeks or months ?_ _ﾟﾌﾴ_ _?_

 _?_

 _?_ _ﾟﾌﾊ_ _?_

 _Almost instantly I get five replies_

(Tris's thoughts, _the others_ )

 _Four- Tris I'm sorry I took your job!_

Ugh Four that is way too cute

 _Chris- Tris! You gave me a hearts attack!_

Wow Chrissy just wow

 _Uriah- Ohhhhhhh where you going? Can you bring me back a present? If yes get me... FOOD!_

Typical Uri

 _Lynn- Dude you have to forgive Four, I think he's like dying._

Wow ummmm wow.

 _Marleen- Good for you, now. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE AT 3AM WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE ?!_

Ummmm wow *nods head slowly, backs away*.

After they know that I'm safe I put my phone away promising myself I will not talk to them until I get back.

 **Ok so hello everyone I have decided to actually reply to reviews not just think in my head, please note these are my opinions and mine alone, I'm sorry I just felt like putting that there.**

 **Mango Moose aka a guest: I'm sorry my brain died.**

 **InsurgeThis: review number 1, I have, are you happy now?. Review half of Four, why thank you.**

 **Hannah aka guest: I know right, I'm sorry I fell asleep and when I woke up couldn't be stuffed writing.**

 **So thanks for reading, review ideas or comments on my writing/story and yeah see you all on Tuesday.**

 **I have one thing that you will all find out next chapter in the author note.**

 **Love ya**

 **-Zoe**


	19. Chapter 15

Lani has her account now! She is DivergentStar202 I don't think he has posted anything but hey! It's up!

Read the author's note at the bottom, or at least I would recommend it. Also guys I'm typing this on my new tablet, it has a keyboard! But I can't use bold or anything like that so you can all in the words of one of my besties, suffer in your undies. Also really sorry for the late update I just had some stuff going irl (in real life) and it wouldn't have been fluffy, like at all.

Tehehe I'm not evil, I'm just sad I don't own the Divergent series or any of the characters.

Four's POV

I open my eyes slowly coming back to my senses and trying to remember what happened last night, oh yeah Tris texted, Mar spazed out at her, Uri asked for food, Chris cried from relpy that Tris wasn't dead in the bottom of a ditch somewhere and I...I just begged forgiveness then ran to Zeke's house scared that I seamed to desperate, then I think I had one to many drinks (some kind of alcohol. Put whatever you want in, please keep in mind that I'm only in sixth grade also I'm sorry but I can't bold on this so...) which is most likely what led to me waking up in the middle of the Pedrad's living room.

"Yo Uri! Where are you little bud?" Yells Zeke, practically skipping out of his room in only boxers, what makes it even funnier is that his boxers are pink and covered in unicorns, rainbows fairys and everything else girly.

"Nice pj's," I giggle letting him know that I'm here.

"Wait,who,what,when,where,why,how,which," he says like crazy, crazy fast. Like that fast its creepy.

"I'm hurt, I thought you would remember your best-friend, remember me Four, I helped hook you up with Shauna?" I say putting a hand over my heart in mock hurt.

"What the fuck are you doing on my lounge room floor?!"

"Well I pasted out here after you convinced me to drink, so really its your own fault that you forgot I was here," I say a smirk plastered to my face the whole time.

"Yeah well, ugh I've got nothing, " he says sighing, "anyway, have you seen my darling brother?"

"Can say I have, not and I like your pjs," I say giggling like a little girl on Christmas.

-can I just say that I would like to thank the page break-

STILL FOUR'S POV

I wonder through the streets on another summer day, it has been exactly 2 months since Tris left and the only thing keeping us from thinking that she's dead are the video's that she's posting on YouTube.

"Four!" I look up to see who was calling my name and see none other than Uri. "Four! Wait up bud, you may want to turn around and walk to Zeke and my house." Wait what.

"Dude ask questions later, I know I will be" that's all I really need, I mean if Uri of all people will b asking questions than it has to be important. Together we takeoff running down the street.

I can I just say, please don't (Lani if you don't get the reference than I'm disappointed in you) kill me! OK now I need to know, do you guys want me to update longer chapters less frequently or shorter more often, please review telling me which one you want.

On to what you may want to read, just saying if you read this part review or have the word Sparky as part of a review. So every chapter I will have a word that is different in either of my A/N for example it could be like this %HI% and you will have to just figure out the code and be the first to pm it to me. Yes I like games, can you tell, and in case you're wondering, there is a prize, well the best I can give on this site aka you just need to figure it out and pm me.

On to review replies.

Bookslover2000: I know right, they are probably the thing that confused me most while writing this chapter.

Lani: Tehehehe this was back when you didn't have an account.

Mango moose: Why think you and I will try.


	20. Chapter 16

I walk up the road toward Uri and Zeke's house thinking about what it will be in there, if you asked me a month ago I would have said Tris is back! Automatically, but I mean it's been two months since I last had any social contact and any guy who losses his girl has a reason to go kinda psycho, right. Right?

"Ummmm Four the house is this way!" I hear Zeke yell. Wait... I swear it was still like five minutes. Well what can I say, time flies when you're having fun! Ya... No, note the sarcasm I walk back to the house and through the door and into the lounge room. I've got to say I was immediately disappointed when all I saw was Chris sobbing, it may sound horrible but I was hoping for Tris, even though I know she's most likely not coming, I mean she's stopped making videos and I haven't been told that she tried to contact any new managers, nada, nothing, squat. It was like she vanished off the face of the earth.

 **Yes people I'm that evil as well as very late in the update, I just have really bad writers block, so it's annoying. Also I am revoking the challenge thing I talked about last time because I cannot even understand it anymore so I will try to update soon, thank for all the reviews.**

 **Love Ya!**

 **-Zoe**


	21. Chapter 17

**Yes it late... No I don't care... I just Graduated and haven't seen any friends plus side I got a boyfriend but that's all you get to know... Also I got an Insta and my name is zoelmela_ if you want to support me further follow me. I don't own Divergent yada yada yada.**

"Chris... Now explain," Will says shooting me a look.

"Ummm yeah I can't... But Tris can," my jaw drops I don't know what I thought but I heard the click of a door and none other than Tris stood stood there facing me.

TRIS POV

I see Tobias and Zeke head into the house. I move acting like I'm on Some under cover mission, you know rolling, crawling through the bushes only just as I reach the door do I hear Chris say "Tris can," I take one deep breath before opening the door. I see them the people I love most in the world. Well beside my family.

"Ummmm... Hey guys," I say everyone gets up and runs at me, everyone that is, but the one I want, everyone but Tobais. Who although he took my job I love him, more than he will ever know.

"Tris?" I he him say not like I remember but he sounds like a scared child calling mummy quietly into darkness.

"Right here Four, love," I say but he is frozen in spot by now everyone has gone into a different room to give us some privacy.

"Tris? Is it really you," instead of answering I just walk up and put my hands in his, "Tris you're really home!"

 **So guys how was the chapter? Give me a review or shoot me a pm letting me know. Should I continue with this? Are there any new sagas/series you want me to try? Any new styles pm me anytime with suggestions or comments reading them sometimes make my day so don't hesitate. I'm alway up for a chat, if I'm online and I get a pm I will listen to watch ever you have to say wether it be my writing or your other favourite fanfics we all love Divergent so I'll listen.**

 **Have a wonderful day, night, afternoon, morning what ever it is for you.**

 **Until next time stay safe my Stars'.**

 **Love Ya**

 **-Zoe 3**

 **Instagram: zoelmela_**


End file.
